El entendimiento de la complejidad de los sentimientos encontrados
by HiragizawaD
Summary: Kyon ha tenido desde hace varias semanas lo que se le conoce como un sueño recurrente, lo que le llama la atención que más nada es que sabe que no es un sueño pero aun asi decide guardar silencio por el bien del ¿universo? ¿haruhi? o ¿de si mismo? ::Este fic es parte de un reto con @Dushenka #MasRetosComoEste:: Ayudanos a elegir quien gana dejando review!


El entendimiento de la complejidad de los sentimientos encontrados

Alguna vez leí en alguna parte que la mayoría de los sueños contienen mensajes que sirven para enseñarnos algo sobre nosotros mismos. Desafortunadamente muchas veces nos olvidamos qué soñamos sobre nuestra rutina diaria. Pero también existen lo que se conocen como sueños recurrentes y en estos sueños el mensaje puede ser tan importante y/o poderoso que no quiere que lo ignoremos.

En algunas ocasiones los sueños recurrentes se repiten con poca variación en la historia o tema. Los sueños pueden recurrir porque un conflicto plasmado en el sueño permanece no resuelto e ignorado.

De un tiempo a la fecha pasa con relativa frecuencia que sueño con aquel recuerdo, aquella noche en la cual Haruhi y yo nos encontramos atrapados en ese espacio cerrado y los gigantes aparecen tan cerca de nosotros, a simple vista parecen ser hechos de pura energía como si se trataran de esas lámparas esféricas con rayos, pero estos seres superan todos las leyes de la física ya que se pueden mover a su voluntad, tienen piernas y brazos. Son tan desproporcionados que resulta increíble que se mueva pero lo que en realidad me aterra es que ellos existen para destruir el mundo tal cual lo conozco.

Haruhi se encuentra extasiada por aquellas criaturas que irónicamente no sabe que ella creo, tiene en su rostro la sonrisa más radiante que la hace ver aún más hermosa ojala todos los días pudiera sonreír de ese modo sin que el mundo esté a punto de desaparecer.

-Tenemos que salir –Tomo la mano de Haruhi es pequeña comparada con la mía, y me echó a correr con ella que no aparta la mirada de esos seres –Tenemos que volver con los demás—Corremos hasta llegar a las canchas la escucho decir algo como "el sol saldrá mañana" y en seguida se suelta de mi mano -¡Haruhi! –Me detengo frente a ella, sé que cuando algo se le mete a la cabeza todo es posible para que ocurra –Puede que no lo notaras pero el mundo se estaba moviendo en una dirección interesante—He divagado tanto que esos gigantes se encuentran a tan solo unos metros de nosotros

-¿Nani? –La escucho decir antes de abrir de golpe los ojos, mejor dicho que por el golpe abrí los ojos, he vuelto a caer de la cama y me envuelvo en mis cobijas aun en el suelo –Esa tonta –Mis ojos se cierran y por la escasa luz que entra por mi ventana sé que es muy temprano para levantarme.

H & K

Cualquiera pensaría que lo peor es tener ese sueño al menos una vez a la semana pero si alguien me preguntará sin dudar diría que lo peor es tener la incertidumbre de no saber si en realidad fue un sueño más o que nadie pudo salvarnos de la destrucción y estamos viviendo en un nuevo mundo. Escucho el timbre que anuncia el inicio de las clases, el día de hoy se me ha hecho tarde, siempre llego con un poco más tiempo justo para platicar aunque solo un poco con esa problemática.

A penas cruzo la puerta del salón y la veo sentada con la vista fija en la ventana, su mente debe estar ideando mil formas para crear locuras que solo ella sería capaz de lograr. No lo entiendo pero verla ahí sentada en la banca detrás de la mía con su ceño fruncido por la inconformidad de la vida me hace sentir aliviado. – Hola ¿Cómo estás? –No sé de qué viene este sentir nervioso, Haruhi es Haruhi y ya debería estar acostumbrado a ella.

-Llegas tarde –Me reclama con los brazos cruzados en cuanto me ve – Estaba empezando a preocuparme.

-Me he quedado dormido.

-No puede ser –Golpea el escritorio para acentuar lo que dice –Al menos deberías inventarte algo mejor –Sus gestos se vuelven relajados puedo apostar que dirá que merezco una multa o algo así –Deberás pagar con un castigo, nos invitaras a todos de la brigada a comer. –Lo sabía

-Al parecer hice que te preocuparas… lo siento –Ella se vuelve a cruzar de brazos y desvía la mirada hacia la venta

-Es mi deber como líder de la brigada S. O. S. Cuidar de todos los miembros –Sonrió al escucharla decir eso pero no agrego nada más a la conversación ya que el maestro ha entrado al salón.

Creo que estar con Haruhi y terminar metido en problemas por ella es divertido, ella le ha dado un nuevo sentido a mi vida, creer que puedo tener una vida normal como cualquier persona es totalmente imposible sobre todo después de conocerla a ella. Mi vida es mejor con ella y la seguiría en cada una de sus locuras pero jamás lo diría en voz alta, porque quiero ser el mismo quejumbroso Kyon, el humano normal que Haruhi permite estar a su lado.

Es más cómodo verla desde primera fila y disfrutar de todas sus excentricidades, de esas sonrisas honestas y cálidas que no puede controlar cuando se divierte, solo puedo amarla en silencio.

-¿Amarla?

La sola idea de amarla me sobrecoge, nunca antes lo había considerado. A partir de ese momento no pude concentrarme en nada durante las clases, mi mente se la pasó recordándome todos esos momentos que he podido compartir con ella.

Y en clase de deportes no fue mejor simplemente no pude quitarle la vista de encima. Debo decir que no fui nada discreto en más de una ocasión Haruhi se giró hacia donde me encontraba y me enseñaba su lengua con un gesto infantil, o si tenía la oportunidad me golpeaba con alguna pelota perdida.

Para cuando terminaron las clases normales como era costumbre camine hasta el salón que ocupaba la brigada toque la puerta por si acaso Asahina se estaba cambiando de ropa

–Pase –

Sin pensarlo mucho abrí la puerta y para mi sorpresa solo se encontraba Haruhi. Recorrí la habitación para confirmar que solo estuviéramos los dos y ella lo noto.

-Todos tienen otras actividades y no podrán venir hoy –La escuche bufar desde su escritorio –Nadie toma las actividades de la brigada con seriedad.

-Haruhi… -Sentí su mirada, en realidad no esperaba que me hiciera caso ni siquiera sé bien porque dije su nombre

-¿Nani? –Bien ya tengo su atención y ahora que digo

-Porque no vamos por un café o algo así –Me mira extrañada ya que es raro que yo tome la iniciativa de algo –Ya sabes por lo de la mañana

-Está bien, sino hay remedio –

La veo recoger sus cosas y pasa de mí, ella siempre caminara por delante yo diría que eso es parte de ser Haruhi

-Haruhi es Haruhi –Sonrió por lo que he dicho

-¿Dijiste algo?

-No

-Hoy estas muy raro –Haruhi se espera que la alcance. Caminamos hasta la cafetería de siempre con la diferencia de que ella camino a mi lado.

T T T

Tenía muchos años que no escribía por este fandom incluso ya había olvidado tantas cosas.

Bueno hasta aquí llega este one-shot. Gracias por leer esta locura que he escrito, en verdad muchísimas gracias

Esta historia es parte de un reto ya hay varios fics que vienen siendo una serie de retos entre Dushenka y yo con el hashtag de #MasRetosComoEste.

En esta ocasión tengo el reto de cumplir con una lista de canciones (la pueden ver en mi perfil)

Te invito a que pases a leer otros fics y nos ayudes a decidir quién gana dejando reviews

Sayonara~


End file.
